


Possible Future: Quentin and Evan

by Pikachunicorn



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, FRIENDSHIP IS MAAAAAGIIIIIC, Future Fic, M/M, Phoenix Force - Freeform, just ew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan's telepathy has finally arisen, he and Quentin have somehow wound up teaching Ethics together at the Jean Grey School, and both boys are growing more secure in the school everyday. Things are finally looking up for JGS's brightest students. But, of course, things are never that simple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an entry for a contest on Movellas.com - omg it sucks but whatever.

"It's no use!" Evan moans for the third time within the ten minutes he and Quentin have been sitting on the floor of the library in the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. This, of course, irritates Quentin no end.

"Ev, I'm trying to help you so that you don't totally suck like I did when I discovered my telepathy." Quentin explains with an inexplicable kindness that he reserves only for his best friend.

Evan's psychic abilities finally manifested two weeks back - specifically on Quentin's nineteenth birthday (which Quentin notes as a sign) - and, of course, his pink-haired, omega level telepath best friend was immediately assigned to help him through the transition.

"But it's so hard!" Evan complains quietly, knotting his fingers shyly in his lap and causing Quentin to chuckle a little.

"Since when have you been one to give up on your studies, Kid A?" Quentin teases with a proud smirk.

"Please don't call me that..." Evan sighs, more than used to requesting this of Quentin. They've known each other for four years now and been reluctant best friends for three of those. And still Quentin insists on teasing Evan for his horrible origin. Being cloned from a supervillain is something one would prefer to forget, but Evan has never been given this option, with Quentin constantly referring to him as such pleasant nicknames including _'Lips'_ , _'Apoca-bae'_ , _''Pocalypse'_ , _'Bae-pocalypse'_ , _'Shota Apocalypse'_ (which really doesn't work now that Evan is approaching 6"3' and is half a foot taller than Quentin), and of course the classic, never faltering _'Kid A'_.

"C'mon, Ev." Quentin smiles and shrugs a little, causing Evan to inexplicably blush. "Try once more?"

"Okay." Evan agrees reluctantly and closes his eyes, leading to Quentin grinning victoriously. "Just once."

"I've got your mind at the moment." Quentin reassures professionally. He always has been a good teacher when he puts his mind to it, especially in psychic lessons. "You okay?"

"Don't let go yet! Please!" Evan begs, reaching out for Quentin blindly.

"Hey, it's okay. I've got you." Quentin laughs and takes Evan's hand in his own, shuffling closer. "You're safe."

"I don't know if I'm ready." Evan whispers, shaking slightly. The blocks Quentin has put in his head have been a godsend - Evan hates hearing so many thoughts so easily - so, the idea of Quentin removing the blocks to train him completely terrifies him.

"You are. You're fine." Quentin whispers calmly, though Evan can tell he is getting impatient now. "I'm gonna let you go now, okay?"

"Q! Don't!" Evan squeals in protest, shaking his head rapidly.

"C'mon, idiot. You've done it before. Just remember: focus on my thoughts." Quentin explains slowly, squeezing Evan's hand in a reassuring gesture.

"Okay..." Evan whispers, barely audibly.

 _'Okay, Ev, this is gonna be a little strange, but you just need to keep concentrating on me, okay?'_ Quentin projects his thoughts into Evan's mind as he drops the telepathic blocks. There is no reply, but an audible whimper breaks the silence of the library. _'Evan, are you okay?'_

 _'There's so many!'_ Evan's panicked thoughts are in Quentin's mind immediately.

 _'Yeah, but you're gonna focus on mine, right? You're focusing entirely on my voice in your mind.’_ Quentin pushes, holding Evan's had tighter.

 _'I'm really scared.'_ Evan's panicked voice confessed in Quentin's mind.

 _'You don't need to be, trust me. I went through this alone, when I was twelve. You've got me, and four years of JGS lessons that state that our powers are nothing to be afraid of, remember?'_ Quentin keeps the tone of his thoughts firm and level.

 _'If we fear us, how do we expect the humans not to...'_ Evan relays the motto that Rachel Grey has been encouraging recently, and Quentin almost rolls his eyes. Instead, he simply agrees.

 _'Exactly, Ev.'_ He replies calmly. _'We don't need to give those damn sapiens another reason to get irritable with us, do we? So, for once, I'm gonna encourage you to listen to something Rachel told you.'_

 _'Professor Grey.'_ Evan corrects, out of habit, and it causes Quentin to smile widely.

 _'The redhead freak who totally stole my job.'_ Quentin teases, noting that Evan seems less panicked now.

 _'Prof Grey has been teaching Telepathic Warfare here since the school opened, you can't expect Storm to just give that job to you because you acquired a teaching degree.'_ Evan's reply seems relatively calm and it causes Quentin to smile genuinely.

 _'I can, and I do.'_ Quentin retorts with a proud smirk.

"Quinn!" Evan exclaims aloud suddenly, his hand tightening around Quentin's. Worrying, Quentin's eyes dart open and he moves next to his friend, hugging him to his chest.

 _'It's okay. Just keep focusing on me!'_ Quentin begs in projected thoughts.

 _'I thought I had it!'_ Evan complains, his thoughts notably pained. _'But... They... They're everywhere...'_

 _'I know.'_ Quentin replies calmly. _'It's okay, though. Because I'm here. And, as long as you swear to never call me_ 'Quinn' _again, I'll protect you.'_ He teases, laying his head on Evan's shoulder.

 _'Tell me a story?'_ Evan suggests, his thoughts quiet and weak.

 _'What?'_ Quentin laughs softly at this. _'I hate to disappoint you, Lips, but fairy tales aren't my thing.'_

 _'Please? You said I need to concentrate on your thoughts. So tell me a story. Give me something to concentrate on?'_ Evan's projected words cause Quentin to groan, because he knows this is a good idea.

 _'Whatever, freak show.'_ He agrees reluctantly. _'Wanna hear how I got my powers?'_

 _'Uh huh.'_ Evan replies in his perfectly cute Kansan tone.

 _'So, like I said, I was twelve.'_ Quentin begins, inwardly rolling his eyes. He is not is the mood for this, but - he surmises - he's probably never in the mood for this. _'I know I don't really talk about my parents - my adoptive parents, I mean - but I guess there's not much to say. They were okay. They were both very high up in their jobs. Which was great for them, I guess. It just sucked a little, as I couldn't spend as much time with them as I wanted to. They never noticed things, and I've always resented them for that. They were so busy they didn't notice the bruises I came home from school with every damn day.'_ His fists tighten in his lap at the memories he'd so easily been able to hide away.

 _'You were bullied? Before you moved to Xavier's?'_ Evan's thoughts are calm now and this, in turn, causes Quentin to relax a little.

 _'Hell yes, I was bullied!'_ He replies strongly _. 'Oh yeah, I was scared to leave the classroom because if I did the teacher might not be there to protect me. I was on edge every waking moment of my childhood and all because I was a little more intelligent than them. I was punished because I was going to do better than them in life!'_

 _'And you have.'_ Evan's thoughts whispered comfortingly. _'You've done so much, Q. You're amazing.'_

 _'But, of course, this meant when I started feeling the migraines from my telepathy manifesting, my mother just thought I was making up excuses not to go to school, like I had done before. And really, do you really blame me for doing that?! School was hell for me! Why would I put myself through that willingly?! But yeah, because of that, she hurried me off to school, which of course made everything worse, because there were... It was just... Ugh...'_ He shudders at the memory. _'So many thoughts, everywhere - increasing the pressure in my head. And then I started to hear them, like you are now, but I didn't have a convenient best friend to make it easier. I was stuck alone. I remember the thoughts screaming at me, everywhere. So I hid in the school library, refused to come out.'_

 _'Quentin... Is that why we're here? Because you learnt to control your telepathy in a library?'_ Evan asked sweetly, Quentin didn't reply.

 _'I got it under my control after a while. I read. A lot. It gave me something to focus on, and the thoughts went away when I focused on something. And then I learnt to recite literature in my head when I couldn't read._ ‘And when he shall die cut him out in little stars. And he will make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night’ _.'_

 _'Romeo and Juliet?'_ Quentin feels Evan chuckle a little beside him. _'Q, you're such a hopeless romantic!'_

 _'That happens to be my favourite line ever written by Shakespeare, freak show.'_ Quentin teases, smirking a little himself.

 _'So, how did Xavier find you?'_ Evan pushes, still working on ignoring the aching in his mind.

 _'I ran away.'_ Quentin shrugs carelessly. _'I got scared when I realized what I was becoming and left. I was living in a bus shelter when Xavier and Logan came to me.'_

 _'Professor Logan was there?'_ Evan questions, his focus centred entirely on Quentin now.

 _'Yeah.'_ Quentin replies simply with a small sigh. _'And then, ol' Charlie X was all like_ "Quintavius, you do not need to be afraid. I would like to talk to you about my school for blah blah blah blah blah." _And I've told you the rest.'_

 _'Quintavius?'_ Evan chuckles a little again.

 _'Shut up.'_ Quentin warns, before replacing the blocks in Evan's mind. "How're you feeling?"

"Good." Evan opens his eyes and looks down at Quentin with a smile. "How long was that?"

"Six minutes longer than last time." Quentin notes, glancing to the clock.

"I'm getting better, then?" Evan grins proudly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Quentin shrugs, although he's more than impressed. But of course he'd never admit that.

"Quentin, Quentin, wherefore art thou, Quentin?" Evan teases suddenly, giggling to himself and earning himself a punch on the arm.

"If you ever tell anyone that I love Romeo and Juliet, I'll straight up murder you." Quentin warns with a smirk, pushing his hand through Evan's hair to mess it up, before standing and offering Evan his hand. "C'mon. We have a class to teach."

"It still doesn't make sense to me." Evan laughs, taking Quentin's hand and pulling himself to his feet.

"What?" Quentin yawns, shoving his hands in his pockets carelessly.

"How can they let _you_ teach Ethics?" Evan smirks, walking closely beside Quentin.

"Because they know if you did it yourself, those kids would become the most irritating, positively-thinking Boy Scouts to ever pass through this school." Quentin explains matter-of-factly, pointing at Evan and clicking his fingers.

"Well, if you taught them alone, they'd all be wearing _'Quire Was Right'_ shirts by the end of their first lesson!" Evan argues, laughing.

"Hmmm..." Quentin narrows his eyes a little, adjusting his glasses and considering this. "Yeah, I see absolutely no issues with that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quentin and Evan teaching together is my favourite headcanon right now.

"And as mutants, we are forced, more than anyone, to prove that nurture can triumph over nature." Evan explains confidently to the small class. He is proud of his teaching position at the Jean Grey School and puts all his effort into acting and dressing like a real teacher should. Quentin, however, is not so caring. Whilst Evan stands before the blackboard to address the student, Quentin is sat back on Evan's desk, one skinny-jean-clad leg kicked up on the mahogany, and the other dangling to the floor. He wears a leather jacket over one of his old slogan shirts (today he has chosen to revive the _'Days of Future Pasta'_ design), and munches happily on a perfectly red apple.

"Alternatively," he speaks up, never missing the opportunity to oppose Evan in class. "You could note that you are being taught by Professor Apocalypse, and he's only saying this crap so you trust him and become his horsemen."

"Omega!" Evan hisses, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"I'm joking!" Quentin laughs, before tossing the apple core into the bin just behind Evan. "The point is, class," Quentin sits up and scans the room of mutant kids. "You're always going to be judged for your DNA, we can’t avoid that. You just have to learn to show those who judge you that you're not just the freaks they see you all as."

"Umm..." Evan frowns a little, confused by the idea of Quentin actually contributing to the lesson in some way. "Thanks, Q."

"For example," Quentin speaks up again with an amused grin.

Evan sighs heavily at this, reading his friend's body language easily. "Don't ruin it, Quentin."

"When I first met, Kid Apocalypse, here, I thought he was bad news; that he was going to kill us all brutally." Quentin announces dramatically, drawing the back of his hand to his forehead effeminately. "But, four years later, he's still here. And I'm not dead yet. So, he proved me wrong."

Evan slaps his palm to his forehead in irritation. "Omega..." He growls.

"But seriously!" Quentin exclaims happily, hopping from the desk and wrapping his arms around Evan's neck, leaning up to push a dramatic kiss to his cheek, causing the class to giggle childishly. "Look how cute he is now!"

"Quentin! You're not helping anything here!" Evan hisses, pushing Quentin away in irritation.

"My point is, kids," Quentin starts up again, pacing the front of the class slowly. "The sapiens are going to form assumptions of you. They're going to think you're weak, pointless mutant scum. You need to be the generation that rise up and show them all that you are _more_ than that. Mutants _will_ be running this country any day now, and when we do, I want you to-"

Evan quickly clamps his hand over Quentin's mouth, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, class. Omega is on another one of his revolution attempts." Evan sighs heavily, far too used this happening, as Quentin struggles against his strong grip. " _Ugh_! Did you just lick me?" Evan raises an eyebrow and looks down with an unamused expression at Quentin who simply narrows his eyes.

"Professor Evan!" One of the younger students waves her hand in the air enthusiastically.

"You know you can call me Genesis, guys." Evan smiles kindly, still not used to being addressed so firmly. "What's wrong, Josie?"

"What if Professor Quentin is right?" The girl asks shyly.

"He's not." Evan replies simply with a soft smile. "Omega is a power mad fool sometimes. We just need to remember that if we were to do anything like what _he_ suggests, we would be confirming the negative stereotypes the humans already have of us."

He sighs when Quentin punches his arm pointlessly, and drops him carelessly.

"That's harassment!" Quentin yells immediately, causing the class to erupt into a chorus of laughter. "I'm gonna sue you!"

"Omega, what did Professor Logan say when he allowed you to teach this class?" Evan speaks slowly.

Quentin rolls his eyes and kicks his feet over the wooden floor. "Not to encourage the kids to revolt."

"Exactly." Evan smiles, unable to resist Quentin's perfect appeal.

"But-"

"No buts." Evan laughs, ruffling Quentin's hair. "Be good."

"Fine." Quentin huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Pouting, he sits back on Evan's desk again.

"Omega, do you want to explain to the class what happened when you attempted to start a revolution last time?" Evan teases with an amused smirk.

"I got rejected by a really hot girl and half-died from a drug overdose." Quentin mumbles, his tone monotonous and careless.

"Honestly, kids, the mutants who try to start anti-human rubbish like that are usually dubbed _losers for life_." Evan chuckles, easily dodging a pencil that Quentin flicks at his head.

" _Hey_!" Quentin exclaims in protest, provoking a chorus of laughter from the students.

"So, we're gonna learn from Omega's experiences and not follow his example, okay?" Evan laughs and the class promptly agree.

"Yeah, well-" Quentin's argument is cut off as a sharp pain darts through his head. Shouting out expletives, he screws his eyes closed and moans lowly.

"Q?" Evan is at Quentin's side in a second. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

"I- I-" Quentin stutters, unable to form coherent words past the pain.

"Go!" Evan orders the class harshly. "Find Miss Frost, Professor Grey, Professor Foley, Dr McCoy- All of them! _Go_!"

"Ev..." Quentin moans through gritted teeth.

"It's okay, I'm here." Evan whispers, ignoring the fact the pain has caused Quentin to drop Evan's walls and Evan's dangerously new telepathy is being bombarded with an excessive amount of painfully loud thoughts.

"Quire!" Logan yells, smashing his way into the room. "What the hell is going on in here?!"

"He was fine a minute ago!" Evan gasps hurriedly, panicked.

Logan takes Quentin's face in his hands. "You've called Elixir, right?" He asks Evan, still inspecting Quentin's face.

"I- I sent the kids to- to find him. My telepathy isn't- I can't-" Evan's worry is more than evident in his stuttering now.

" _Goddammit_ , Sabahnur! He could here by now if you bothered to control your telepathy!" Logan snaps. Evan knows he doesn't mean it. He's just as scared as Evan is. Quentin is like a son to him. _Even if he'd never admit that._

"Ev, what's up?" Elixir appears in the doorway. "The kids said-"

"Foley! Get over here!" Logan orders with a low snarl, and Elixir is there in a moment.

"Oh god, Quire. What have you done now?" He sighs, placing his hand on Quentin's arm to scan his body for injury. He frowns suddenly. And both Logan and Evan panic a little more at this.

" _What_?! What is it?!" Evan demands.

"Nothing." Elixir shrugs with a pout. "That's the issue. I can't find anything. It's a psychic pain. It must be."

"Psychic?" Logan stares at Elixir blankly, before looking to Evan. "You can fix it. _Fix it, Evan_!"

"Ummm... I- I'm not-"

"Ev..." Quentin moans lowly past the shouts of pain.

"Yeah, I'm here!" Evan announces, taking Quentin's hand.

"You... You need to... Get out!" Quentin pleads through groans of discomfort.

"Why? What's wrong?!" Evan begs, stroking Quentin's hair.

Quentin shouts out suddenly, his body flexing in pain. Falling into Evan's arms, he pants quietly as the pain inexplicably disperses.

"Evan..." He moans in irritation, hitting his fists weakly against the other boy's chest. " _Go_!"

"Why?" Evan demands, even looking to Logan for clarification now.

"Because... You're... And..." Quentin mumbles, before looking up into Evan's eyes. "It's the _Phoenix_... It's... It's _here_..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took sooooooooo long!

It's nothing but fire, really. That's what Quentin notes as he sits cross legged up on the roof of the school. A fire that burns up his brain. He can feel it coming. Any day now. _Any damn day_. The others think he has months. They think he's being paranoid. They're wrong. The Phoenix is almost here. _So close_. _So close_. _Coming closer_.

Evan thinks he's safe. What a _fool_. Nobody's safe. Everyone should be running. Evan thinks Quentin will stop it, that he can control it. He's wrong. _So_ wrong.

So, Quentin sits alone. Because that's the only way any of them will be safe - if they stay away. They have to stay away.

He can feel the Phoenix breathing down his neck. He has done since the day he discovered he was to be the next avatar for the godlike entity. It's been chasing him down since he was sixteen. _Pressure_. Constant _pressure_. But he's hidden his fears so well behind _'Future Phoenix'_ shirts and _'Phoenext'_ badges. The arrogant facade that screamed to the world _'I can't wait to be the Phoenix and burn you fuckers to the ground'_ has always been just that - a facade. But no one needs to know that, _right_? No one needs to know that Quentin Quire is terrified of who he is meant to be.

It's dark, and has been for a while. So, Quentin estimates it's probably around three am now. _What's the big deal?_ He hasn't slept much recently. What's one more night gonna do? He's chewing slowly on some crappy, cheap gum, after already finishing the Reese's Cups and twelve packs of Skittles he brought up here with him. He needs the sugar; his brain is in overdrive over this situation.

He looks to the edge of the roof and raises his eyebrows. Standing shakily, he yawns and stumbles to the edge. He tilts his head a little as he looks down - _it's high_. He's never been too good with heights, and it makes his head spin a little.

"Q, what are you doing?" The voice behind him startles him and he wobbles a little before regaining his balance.

"Nothing, Ev." He sighs, backing away from the edge and sitting again. "Go back to bed. It's like - _what_? - three am? You should be asleep."

"It's quarter to five, actually." Evan corrects him, and sits heavily beside him. "So, you've been here all night?"

"Yep." Quentin replies simply, looking out, into the sky.

"I brought you these." Evan drops a large packet of Skittles into Quentin's lap. "I picked out the orange ones, 'cause I know you don't like them."

"You're an idiot." The smallest smirk pulls at Quentin's lips now, but it's only faint and that stings Evan a little.

"You're welcome." Evan smiles, knowing that's the closest Quentin is going to get to saying _'thank you'_.

Quentin narrows his eyes a little, and Evan is curious to his thoughts. Evan's worried. He misses his best friend, and would actually give so much to have his usual, immature, irritating Quentin back now.

" _Quinn_..." He sighs, wrapping an arm around Quentin's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Quentin replies firmly, still staring out.

"What are you thinking about?" Evan asks quietly, attempting to follow Quentin's line of sight to see if he's looking at anything in particular. He's not.

"Phoenix." Is the blunt answer Quentin gives.

"Q, why won't you talk to me?" Evan complains, resting his head against Quentin's.

"Because I don't need to. I'm fine." Quentin whispers, closing his eyes for a moment. He wants to push Evan away, to help him. But he needs this comfort right now. He's torn.

"You're not." Evan counters simply.

"Yeah, I'm just... _Calculating_." Quentin argues quietly. "You shouldn't be here. You should be in bed. You have a class to teach in a few hours."

"So do you." Evan whispers with a quiet yawn.

" _Ha_!" Quentin scoffs, more animated than he has been at all for the past five days. "There's no way I should be near those kids now."

"You're still their teacher, Q." Evan tells him quietly. "They miss you. They don't like class without you and your inappropriate interjections."

" _’Inappropriate interjections’_?" Quentin smiles slightly at this. "You mean my valuable contributions to your otherwise boring lessons."

"Yes, Q. That's _exactly_ what I mean." Evan sighs with a soft smile.

Quentin leans into Evan now, closing his eyes. He takes a few deep breaths and surmises that telling Evan how he feels wouldn't be _too_ bad. _Well... Some of how he feels._

"Ev, I'm scared." He breathes, burying his face in Evan's shoulder.

"I know." Evan whispers, hugging Quentin closer.

"You shouldn't be here." Quentin moans into Evan's shirt.

"No." Evan states firmly, a strong frown taking his features. " _No_ , you are _not_ pushing me away again."

"Ev... It's not safe!" Quentin pulls back a little and looks up at Evan sadly. "You know I'm not-"

"Oh, just _shut up_!" Evan snaps suddenly, causing Quentin to raise his eyebrows, startled by Evan's sudden change in attitude. "Stop trying to send me away, because it's not going to work! I'm here for as long as you need me."

"I _don't_ need you!" Quentin argues, pushing back. "I can handle this on my own."

"I'm not letting you go!" Evan cries, taking Quentin's hands. "You're my best friend! You're the only one who understands me!"

"I know! Which is why I can't risk hurting you!" Quentin yells in response. "You're the closest thing I have to family! I can't- I-"

"Shut up, Q! Please!" Evan pulls Quentin into a tight hug. "Please, don't push me away... I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Evan..." Quentin whispers, before switching to speak through their telepathic connection. _'I care about you so much. I'm so terrified of hurting you.'_

"I'm not going to let you face this alone." Evan's voice is shaky now, as he holds Quentin at arm’s length and looks into his eyes.

"I- I'm-" Quentin shakes his head and stumbles to his feet. "I just can't..."

"Q, don't run from me! Please!" Evan reaches for Quentin, who pulls back promptly.

"Evan... I-" Quentin takes a deep breath to calm himself as he takes a step back to the edge of the roof. "I'm sorry."

"Quentin, I swear, if you-" Evan's words are cut off when Quentin drops backwards off the roof, free falling towards the ground, but catching himself telekinetically before he lands.

Rolling his eyes, Evan buries his face in his hands and moans into them in irritation. _He has never hated his lack of the ability to fly more than he does right now._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phoenix comes. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I FINALLY CONTINUED THIS!
> 
> Two chapters to be posted today. This is number 1. Plz lyk it bby

_Fire. Burning. Everywhere_. Quentin can feel it in his mind. Every corner filled with flames. It doesn't make sense. It's not supposed to be here yet. He was supposed to have a few minutes; hours; days. Not now. He isn't ready! He can feel his mutation being stretched to its limits. He can hear so many thoughts. But still, the piece of humanity that remains in this moment finds one thought within the million - _Evan's_.

Two words. That's all Evan is thinking. But, goddammit, is he thinking them loudly. Two words - _'please, no'_. He's scared. He's so terrified, more so than Quentin himself, and Quentin takes this moment to note - past the pain that tears his mind - that that idiot has no right to be more scared that him. Stupid, perfect Evan is so petrified, when he is not the one being infected with the extra-terrestrial life force. No, Evan should not be scared.

But, of course, Quentin understands. They all know how Evan will die. Every single member of the Jean Grey School faculty and student body that surrounds him in this significant moment is more than aware of Evan's fate. Quentin, as the Phoenix, will kill the sweet, Kansan mutant one day. To protect the world, maybe. But still, Quentin previously surmised, Evan was safe in the knowledge that that future was far enough away before. If Quentin wasn't hosting the Phoenix, how could the Phoenix kill Evan?

And now the Phoenix is here. The Phoenix is infecting Quentin. The countdown to Evan's murder by his best friend's hand has begun.

There is light now. Too much light. Too bright. Quentin is blinded to his surroundings. He does not understand, because everything is gone. It's all white and silence. _No pain. No fire. No noise._

"Alright, Big Bird." He calls out to the empty space, his body shaking, despite his brave, careless facade. "What's going on? Are you gonna take me or what? I know those idiots are all desperate to know if I adopt the whole _'fire and life incarnate'_ speech. And I, personally, cannot wait to see how gorgeous I look whilst permanently framed with fire!"

The silence continues, and he quickly hypothesizes that he must be in some sort of astral plane - a safe haven created by his telepathy, whilst his body is attacked by the Phoenix energy.

"Alright, alright." He rolls his eyes, wandering through the whiteness. "At least throw me some entertainment whilst I die? A movie, maybe? I am more than aware of my own photographic memory, I'm sure you can use that to relay the Final Destination films or something? Avoid number three though, that was too mainstream and overrated. The first one was so much better."

He smirks and moans a little to note that he is currently discussing movie recommendations with his mindscape. If this isn't the definition of insanity, he isn't sure what is.

"Evan!" He yells out suddenly, attempting his last idea to break out of his own astral trap. Of course, Evan's new psychic abilities just strengthened the telepathic bond that had always linked them. And this meant, if anyone could draw Quentin back into consciousness, it would be Evan. "Alright, you worthless piece of mutated DNA! I need your help!"

There is no response.

He rolls his eyes again and lets out a huff of irritation.

"Ev, I know you can hear me! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go find Rachel. Tell her I'm stuck in some sort of astral landscape and she needs to get me out. And no, don't you dare try to get me out yourself - you're not strong enough." He sighs and sits heavily in the whiteness. This sucks. _Really sucks._ And Quentin is the king of knowing what sucks. His life up until this point has barely been easy. And it has definitely not been heroic - he kind of regrets that now. If he dies now, he'll just be that annoying pink-haired kid who started that riot that once and wore vaguely amusing tshirts.

This isn't fair. He's _nineteen_. He's not supposed to die yet. He understands karma and all that, but _was he really that terrible to deserve this?!_ _Well_... He shrugs a little, recalling the time he beat Professor Xavier up with a baseball bat. That probably wasn't the best idea.

"Evan..." He begins quietly, lying back in the nothingness. "If you can hear me - which I really hope you can, 'cause if you can't I wasted far too many hours tutoring you - can I just talk to you? I'm scared now. I don't understand what's happening to me. I thought I was ready for the Phoenix. But I'm not. I'm really not. And now I'm gonna die. And I'm actually really freaking scared of death." He closes his eyes and swallows the lump in his throat. "You're my best friend, Sabahnur. You mean so much to me. If you tell anyone I said that, I will come back, haunt you, and kick your pretty, blue ass! But, I guess, it's true. My life would be a mess without you in it. You keep me sane, and I want to thank you for that, always."

"Quinn!"

"I told you to stop calling me that..." He mumbles, before his mind finally starts working. "Wait. Ev?!"

"Q, what's going on?" Evan's thoughts are loud and intrusive in Quentin's brain, but he so doesn't mind.

"I screwed up." Quentin notes, an almost proud tone to his voice. "I've somehow managed to trap myself in my mindscape. Need your help getting me out."

"You're not in pain, are you?!" Evan's voice begs suddenly.

"I'm fine!" Quentin almost laughs with relief. "Damn, I'm glad to hear your voice, Lips."

"We need to get you out, okay?" Evan states confidently.

"No! I was just planning to spend my life trapped inside my own mind!" Quentin retorts sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Yes, we need to get me out, idiot!"

"I read about this once... It said you have to link the mind of the trapped telepath with one on the outside. Then, kinda feed the information of the situation through." Evan explains surprisingly calmly.

"Okay, so find Rachel." Quentin suggests with a shrug.

"No time." Evan replies simply.

"No, Evan! You're not- Don't you dare!" Quentin sits up suddenly.

"Too late." Evan seems a little proud of how much this annoys Quentin, even in this situation.

"Evan!" Quentin yells in frustration. "I swear to god, if you-" his words are cut off by the familiar voices in his mind. The students'. The teachers'. Evan's. _Oh god._

"Q, it's okay! It's working!" Quentin can almost hear Evan's proud laughter, but there's a pained tone to his words.

"Stop! Evan, please, don't risk it!" Quentin begs. "Connecting your mind with the Phoenix isn't safe! Especially when you're so inexperienced!"

"I'm- I'm fine." Evan promises, but Quentin can tell that this is hurting him.

"Ev! Stop!" Quentin orders, but he can barely hear himself over the commotion of the thoughts around him rushing back into his mind.

There is a surge of thoughts and emotions before everything snaps to an empty blackness.

_Well, shit._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan meets the Phoenix...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is... Idk. I wanted to write this for some odd reason... So I randomly did it in a few hours and hoped for the best. IT'S SO DIFFICULT TO WRITE THE PHOENIX FUCK THIS

Evan is torn. He's never been so torn in his life. Because the figure across the table looks so much like Quentin. That may be because it is. Partially. But the perfect posture and stare that seems to physically burn at Evan's brain is something entirely different. It's uncomfortable to look at the figure, but Evan refuses to look away.

Still, despite the army of every X-affiliated telepath that surrounds the interrogation room, ready to jump in at the slightest hint towards possible harm being caused to him, Evan has never felt more unsafe. It seems strange to him to feel so painfully vulnerable around the one you love.

He's their last resort. Everyone has tried talking to her _\- the Phoenix._ They've roped in every person who's ever encountered her in the past. They asked, they begged, they yelled, they screamed, they pushed. But all received the same reply. A slight sadistic and smug grin, tilting a head that shouldn't belong to her, and the calmest and quietest words -

_"I am not giving him back."_

Everyone got that. Other than Rachel. The smile was more genuine with her. And more words were used.

 _"My child,"_ the Phoenix had almost sighed the words. _"Please, call off your weak associates."_ Before again, _"I am not giving him back."_

And that's all that she has spoken since Quentin's body awoke after she claimed him. So, now it's Evan's turn... _Not that anyone has any faith..._

"Hello." He starts quietly. _What else is he supposed to say?_

A smile. A head tilt. "I am not giving him back."

Evan swallows shakily. He thought he could handle this but it hurts. It hurts so bad - to see Quentin used this way...

"You're hurting my best friend." He whispers, closing his eyes and dropping his head. "That really upsets me."

 _"Best friend?"_ The Phoenix speaks after a beat, using Quentin's voice so perfectly. "He is more."

Evan is taken aback by the speech, and tries to push more. "I know how powerful he is, but-"

" _No_. He is more _to you_." She corrects casually, turning Quentin's chin up arrogantly. "The emotions you feel for him are delicious. And yet, he doesn't know."

" _Doesn't_?" Evan barely breathes the word, his heart stopping for a second. "So, he's still alive? He's still in there?"

"Of course, Child of Apocalypse. My vessel needs to be alive." Quentin's eyes bore into Evan's once again, with fire dancing in the irises.

Evan bites his lip to suppress obvious signs of his emotions. "Quentin..."

"He cannot reply, foolish mutant. I have him. His body, his soul, his power." The smugness in Quentin's voice is so strangely unfamiliar. Evan is so used to Quentin being smug. But this is different...

"Quentin, I know you can hear me!" Evan begs, hands shaking as he pushes them to the desk between himself and the Phoenix to hide it.

"I am _not_ giving him back." She repeats, now choosing to add more to this. "His power is too delicious... But it is also so much more than that. His emotions..." She releases a harsh laugh from deep in Quentin's throat. "Oh, they are just so tempting. He lies so often about his feelings. I am sure you have noticed, _'Ev'_?" She drawls the nickname in a way Quentin never would and it sends shudders through Evan's entire body.

"Stop it." Evan orders, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, c'mon, freak show. Relax!" The words are so... _Quentin_. The body reclining back in the chair, the smile becoming so much more familiar. But Evan knows more than to fall for it. They've trained for this.

"I said stop it!" He snaps, slamming his palm on the desk.

"Calm down, Kid A. Don't wanna awaken the Apocalypse in you now, do we?" Quentin seems to laugh. But it's not Quentin. It's not. _It's not!_

"Stop!" Evan yells again, pushing to his feet. The other telepaths are in his head now, asking if he needs them, telling him to calm. He takes a breath and projects back to them a promise that he's fine.

"Interesting." The Phoenix's presence takes Quentin's exterior and tone once again. "You are far more difficult than the Summers boy..."

Quentin stands slowly to match Evan, the Phoenix's smirk still playing out on his lips. He takes a slow step towards Evan.

"Difficult," Quentin's fingers are stroking through Evan's hair in a moment, a gentle smile on his lips. "But not impossible."

"Q... Please..." Evan breathes shakily, his words barely audible.

"Hey. It's okay, Ev. I'm right here. I'll look after you." Quentin promises. Evan is trying so hard. This isn't his Q. He needs to remember that... _Maybe_... But maybe this _is_...

"I know." Evan whispers, his hands instinctively going to Quentin's waist.

"Shhhh. Stop talking." Quentin smirks a very Quentin-like smirk, before leaning up and pushing his lips to Evan's. Evan can't bring himself to break the kiss, instead deepening it and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

The kiss burns. But even that isn't incentive enough for Evan to pull back. But he doesn't need to. Because, in a moment, the Phoenix is stumbling backwards and clutching Quentin’s head. Quentin's voice echoes out into the minds of those around immediately,

 _'You fucking dare!'_ He's screaming mentally. _'You fucking dare kiss him! He's mine! You don't fucking touch him!'_

"You do not control me!" The Phoenix struggles to snarl, blood dropping from Quentin's nose.

 _'My body!’_ Quentin projects, sending a shock of pain through his own body. _'My mind! My powers! And my fucking boyfriend, you bitch!'_

A hideously loud screech echoes out for what must be miles, as it has everyone around the room clutching their ears desperately. And by the time Evan has tugged himself back to reality, Quentin is collapsed on a heap on the floor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yay* Quentin and Evan admitting they are TOTALLY into each other


End file.
